wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wii Sports Resort
Wii Sports Resort is a 2009 sport video game pubblicated by Nintendo for the Wii, successor of . The Wii MotionPlus add-on (which captures motions of the Wii Remote better) must be used in this title. Wii Sports Resort was first announced at E3 2008 and was released in Japan on June 25, 2009 and in nearly all other regions in the following month. While the game was originally released only as a stand-alone title, as of 2009 the game is bundled with newer Wii consoles, along with . Wii Sports Resort is a simple collection of twelve sports games, which includes enhanced games from Wii Sports along with completely new selections, designed to take advantage of the motion sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Like Wii Sports, players mimic the actions performed in real life sports, but are controlled with greater accuracy due to the precision capabilities of the Wii MotionPlus in order to provide a more immersive experience. Release date *JP June 25, 2009 *AUS July 23, 2009 *EU July 24, 2009 *NA July 26, 2009 *KOR June 24, 2010 Gameplay Wii Sports Resort 'is a sports game set in a beach resort on an archipelago called Wuhu Island . The first time a player starts the game, several instructional videos will play, then the strap usage screen and the Wii MotionPlus test, and finally, the player will skydive to Wuhu Island. Twelve different sports are available to play; like the original, the sports are each played by holding the Wii Remote (and in some cases, the Nunchuk) in a manner similar to the actual sport being replicated. For example, in archery, the player holds the Wii Remote vertically to hold the bow, and pulls back the Nunchuk to pull back the bow's string. The new feature that ''Wii Sports Resort brings is Wii MotionPlus compatibility, which enables 1:1 control and allows the games to be played with greater accuracy. For example, the game's new variation, table tennis, gives the player greater control over adding spin to the ball by twisting the Wii Remote while swinging. Most sports with up to three or four players will allow one Wii Remote to be shared among players while taking turns. The only sports in this game returning from the original are Bowling and Golf. Sports *Swordplay:' **Duel: **Speed Slice: **Showdown: *'Wakeboarding:' *'Frisbee: ' **Frisbee Dog: **Frisbee Golf: *'Archery:' *'Basketball:' **Pickup Game: **3-Point Contest: *'Table Tennis:' **Match: **Return Challenge: *'Golf:' *'Bowling:' **Standard Game: **100-Pin Game: **Spin Control: *'Power Crusing:' **Slalom Course: **VS: *'Canoeing:' **Speed Challenge: **VS: *'Cycling:' **Road Race: **VS: *'Air Sports:' **Skydiving: **Island Flyover: **Dogfight: Development The idea for a sequel to was considered well before the advent of the Wii MotionPlus peripheral, but development only moved forward when the new possibilities in control were realized.http://www.ign.com/articles/2009/07/07/iwata-asks-wii-sports-resort-speaks The game was first revealed at Nintendo's 2008 E3 presentation. http://www.ign.com/articles/2008/07/15/e3-2008-wii-sports-gets-a-sequel Fishing and a water slide were considered for inclusion in the game. A prototype kendama minigame was also created, but did not fit into the resort theme.http://www.wired.com/gamelife/2009/09/wii-sports-resort/ Wuhu Island originally appeared in , and was slightly modified to fit the profile of a resort island. Hotels, sport arenas (bowling alley, tennis courts, and sword play arena), a castle, ruins of an older civilization, and some new rock formations were added. Gallery :''Main article: Wii Sports Resort/Gallery Reception Wii Sports Resort has received generally favorable reviews, with an average score on of 80%. gave it a 7.7 out of 10 http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/rztj/index.html, citing the impressive fidelity of the controls and how the graphics, as compared to the majority of Wii games, were superb. gave an 8.6 out of 10. '' gave it an 8.0 out of 10. magazine gave it a 6 out of 10http://www.gamespot.com/wii-sports-resort/reviews/wii-sports-resort-review-6213652/. On , the average score between the editors reviews and users was an 'A-' http://www.1up.com/reviews/wii-sports-resort-review. gave the game a score of 8.2 http://www.gamesrelay.com/wii-reviews/wii-sports-resort-review.html, citing it to be a fun loving game for family and friends. SPOnG.com's Tim Smith awarded the game 90%http://spong.com/feature/10109944/Review-Wii-Sports-Resort, calling Wii Sports Resort and the MotionPlus peripheral "simple but welcome additions to the Wii's line-up". X-Play stated that "You'll have a good time playing solo, but the real fun begins when more people join in on the action" and that it applies to all the events.'' Sales In Japan, Wii Sports Resort sold over 514,000 copies in two weeks.http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php In North America it sold over 500,000 copies in its first week.http:www.businesswire.com/portal/site/google/?ndmViewId As of August 8, 2009, the game has sold over 600,000 copies in Europe. Nintendo announced on August 25, 2009 that they had sold over one million units of the game in the United States, Japan and Europe individually.http://www.businesswire.com/news/home/20090825005433/en In September 2009, Wii Sports Resort sold 442,900 units. In 2009, it sold 7.57 million copies, making it the world's second biggest selling game of that year.http://www.nytimes.com/2010/09/20/technology/20game.html As of March 2013, Wii Sports Resort has sold 31.89 million copies worldwide. Trivia *As of March 2013, the game is the third best-selling game for the Wii, after its predecessor and , with 31.89 million copies sold worldwide.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/en/sales/software/wii.html *In Wii Sports Resort, the only two sports that return from are Bowling and Golf. *Wii Sport Resort's theme is a playable song in another Wii game featuring the Miis called . External links *The official site References Category:Browse Category:Nintendo